


ceremonious silliness

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vision (Marvel) Lives, Wedding Dress, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The five times Pietro almost saw Darcy’s wedding dress on accident, and the one time he saw it on purpose.A 5 + 1 fic.





	ceremonious silliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concretegrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concretegrrl/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long! Once I got in the zone, the words just happened! I had a TON of fun writing it!

**_I_ **

**_~A month before the wedding~_ **

* * *

 

If it were up to Darcy, she’d let Pietro see the stupid thing.

Not that her dress was stupid. It wasn’t. It was the most perfect dress in creation and she was going to look like a damn princess when she walked through those double doors at the venue they’d booked.

She’d gone for a pale pink because screw tradition. Also, if white meant virginal, she’d have to eat her veil because Darcy was about twelve years past virginal.

It was gorgeous and lacy, with long sleeves that glittered down from her shoulders to her wrists. She looked absolutely breathtaking, and that wasn’t an overstatement because she was secretly vain.

But she could see herself becoming vain if she spent every day in clothes as nice as her wedding dress.

As much as she was all ‘screw tradition’, she knew Pietro erred on the side of the superstitious. He’d practically said as much. He didn’t care that she wasn’t wearing white, because he wasn’t a pig, but Darcy knew he wanted to wait and see her in the dress on the wedding day.

It was an archaic tradition. She was pretty sure Pietro knew that. This marriage was far from arranged and Pietro would just as soon wear concrete shoes for the rest of his life as leaving her before they were wed, but a superstition didn’t have to be rational. And she was going to give him this if it was the last thing she did.

“You look breathtaking…” Wanda breathed as Darcy walked out of the dressing room and into the showing area. They’d cleared out an entire room for them, even though it was just the two of them.

The wedding party wasn’t big because the guest list wasn’t big. And honestly, Darcy wanted to save some money for their honeymoon and lives together.  But boy, was she glad Pietro had talked her into getting fitted for a gown.

Even though the wedding industry was bogus and she didn’t have a diamond on her finger and she was foregoing flowers for whatever was growing in the grounds outside the venue, and the food was going to be cookout fare, she was kind of happy to be wearing this gown. She could definitely eat some barbequed chicken in this dress.

“Do a spin,” Wanda said, twirling her finger as Darcy turned.

Of course, as she turned and looked out the shop window, she saw the last person she wanted to see when she was wearing this.

Pietro.

Outside with a suit hanger over one arm as he glanced down at his watch.  His back was to the window, but he was about to turn any minute. “Pietro!” she gasped.

Wanda thought fast, snapping her fingers and turning the pale pink gown into a hot pink bathrobe. Complete with duckies.

When Pietro turned, he squinted, recognizing her, but unsure of why she was wearing a terry-cloth bathrobe in a high-end wedding dress boutique.

Darcy hopped down from the podium she was standing on and scurried back to the dressing room.  When she took off the dress, the charm melted away, revealing the gown in all its glory.

The saleswoman was less than impressed by Wanda’s magic, however.

“You’re buying that, right?” she asked.

“Oh definitely,” Darcy said with a nervous nod. “Definitely buying that.”

* * *

 

**_II_ **

**_~Later that day~_ **

* * *

 

When they arrived home, Wanda and Pietro hung back in the living room while Darcy took the big white garment bag into the bedroom to hide in the back of her closet.

And she was definitely going to do that.  After she hung the whole thing up on the doorframe and unzipped it to gaze in admiration at the most expensive dress she’d ever worn.

She was going to have to take it to someone for alterations, but after Wanda had performed magic in the shop, the boutique owner was kind of squirrely, so Darcy figured she would just find someone else to alter the thing and leave those poor people alone.

As she ran her hand down the smooth pink fabric, moving over to feel the beads and sequins on the sleeves, the door to the bedroom opened.

Pietro again.

Why was he just barging in here?

Oh right. He lived here, saw her coming in with a closed garment bag, and assumed the bag went directly into the closet. Not that she’d unzipped and fondled her dress like some kind of goblin the second she’d gotten here.

It made sense that he thought he was safe. He had no idea his soon-to-be-wife was a dress goblin.

“Uh…” she began thinking she’d try her hand at an eloquent argument before her fiance turned around to see what she was doing. It really was too bad that her mouth couldn’t keep up with her razor-sharp wit.

She grabbed the dress, still in the garment bag, not bothering to zip it, which should probably have been her first port of call. But no. Instead, she flung the entire thing in a pile of satin and sequins in the back of her closet and slammed the door.

The part of this that would likely have her laughing in years to come was that she couldn’t hope to be faster than her fiance, but she attempted it anyway. The entire moment lasted only a few seconds.

But in the end, the only thing that saved her was the fact that Pietro was still talking to Wanda when he entered the room and wasn’t even paying attention to Darcy and her dress antics.

Pietro looked up, alarmed. “Are you alright?”

Darcy leaned against the closet door in a way that screamed anything but nonchalant.  “Oh yeah. Fine. I’m good.” She made the ‘ok’ sign with her fingers. “A-Okay.”

* * *

 

**_III_ **

**_~Three weeks before the wedding~_ **

* * *

 

Darcy didn’t want to wait too long to have a tailor come pin her dress for alterations, mostly because she wanted a good week or so with the dress so she wasn’t scrambling the morning of her wedding to get the dress back.

Also, none of their plans seemed to be coming together smoothly, which to her anxiety-riddled mind, was a nightmare.

In retrospect, waiting a bit longer for the alterations might have been a better option, but hindsight was twenty/twenty, right?

The morning the tailor was scheduled to come, Darcy wanted to have the apartment to herself. But, Pietro was going to be here, (he wasn’t yet).

As well as Wanda. And Vision. But he was here mostly because he followed Wanda around like a little puppy. Which would have been adorable, but Darcy was hella focused on wedding stuff.

And the fact of it was, no matter how simple she and Pietro tried to make this wedding, it was still complicated.

Today’s crisis involved the music of the music. They’d chosen a DJ for the event, and were now burdened with coming up with a playlist to keep their many guests happy at the reception.

She’d kind of thought it was the DJ’s job to do that, but whatever. He wanted to reflect their music types, which at the end of the day, made sense?  But a Spotify playlist could do what he was doing, right? Except for vamping up the people. A Spotify playlist couldn’t do that.

Anyway, needless to say, Pietro was coming over later, and Darcy was pressed for time because dress things were happening today also..

Wanda arrived first, with Vision trailing behind and through the closed door a little while later.

“Hey,” Darcy said, repeating the greeting to Vision a few moments later.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked, dropping immediately to Darcy’s side. Her hand reached over her hers, squeezing as she tried to ascertain what had happened. She was a good maid-of-honor, magical tendencies aside, although they had definitely saved the day on more than one occasion. “You’re tense.”

“Okay, so Pietro and I _have_ to submit a playlist to the DJ today, we’re running out of time. So he’s coming over later. And I have the tailor coming to do dress alterations in a few minutes. But she’s late. I told Pietro, but if he assumes the fitting is over and just barges in here, he’ll see the dress, which I realize isn’t that big of a deal, except isn’t it though?”

The words all came out in one breath, which gave Wanda some pause.  Three blinks’ worth of pause.

“Just calm down,” Wanda said, her voice low and soothing. “She’ll get here soon.”

Vision rose from the seat he’d taken at Wanda’s side. “I’ll go look out for Pietro. Keep him from seeing the gown.”

Darcy nodded once. “Yeah, okay.”

She kind of appreciated how neither of them seemed to touch on the fact that Pietro seeing the dress would not derail the plans in any way, and in fact, might even remove some unnecessary stress from Darcy. Which she was glad for. Her fiance’s irrational superstition was important to her, damnit.

On the contrary, Vision actually seemed kind of thrilled for something to do, so he happily hovered by the door. She’d kind of assumed he’d be out in the hall. Which made Darcy wonder if he could tell who was coming by footsteps. Maybe that was some leftover Jarvis programming or something?

If they were back at the tower, FRIDAY could have kept Pietro out, but Darcy didn’t like living there, so she and Pietro kind of bunked out in her tiny apartment for now.  They would look for something bigger that would suit them once they were married, but for now, this worked.

Kind of. The cracks were starting to show more by the minute.

The tailor showed up a few minutes later and Darcy went back to try on the gown.

Everyone had the good sense to  “ooh” and “ahh” over the gown as Darcy emerged from the bedroom.

Even Vision seemed to approve if the slight smile on his face was any indication. Either that or Wanda told him to appear jovial in the presence of ‘The Gown’.  Either way, Darcy was pleased with the reaction.

Darcy stepped up on the little stool the tailor had brought along, and was about eighteen pins into her alteration when Vision suddenly backed through the door.

She froze, the tailor none the wiser as Darcy strained to hear something outside the door.  

Vision poked his head back inside.  “Pietro’s here, but we’re going for a walk. We’ll check back later to see if you’re finished.”

Darcy sighed and Wanda settled back into the sofa.

“Pietro’s the groom, I take it?” the tailor asked.

Darcy tried not to laugh, but she nodded. “Yeah.  And it’s more difficult than I realized to keep him from seeing the dress.”

The tailor did chuckle at that. “Running out of hiding places, are you?”

“Not that so much as no matter where I seem to have it, he seems to be.”

“I don’t think he’d mind if he accidentally saw it,” Wanda offered.

“I know logically, he won’t mind. And I also know it doesn’t technically matter. But I wanted to try and respect his wishes in this, you know?” Darcy asked.

Wanda nodded silently, pressing her lips together to stem any other objection that might have bubbled to the surface, and Darcy calmed down a little.

“Thank goodness for Vision’s weird lack of boundaries,” Darcy continued with a small laugh.

“Be still,” the tailor murmured, her hand on the small of her back.

* * *

 

**_IV_ **

**_~Two days later~_ **

* * *

 

Darcy extended her legs across Pietro’s lap, not looking up from her phone, even when her fiance leveled _that stare_ at her.

“Comfortable, are you?” he asked, a note of humor coloring his tone as he draped one arm across her crossed ankles.

“Exceedingly,” she replied, smirking up at him.

“I’m pleased I could be of service,” he teased, leaning over to drop his head against her shoulder. “I look forward to servicing you in the future…” he added, his voice dropping right down to the basement.

Darcy wanted to look over into his dark blue eyes at that moment, but then she’d give in to what his deeper tone was suggesting. And as much as she wanted to, it would kind of go against their ‘nothing physical until the wedding’ vow that they’d made not twenty-four hours before.

“It’s only a few days, Pietro…” she murmured.

He turned, nuzzling against her neck. “Might as well be forever…”

She scoffed. “A week is not the same as forever, you whiny-baby.”

He skipped over the fact that he was indeed, a whiny-baby and moved on to his point. “Is the rule ‘nothing physical’, or just nothing that requires a bed?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “If that was the rule, nothing would be off the table.”

“Could it be _on_ the table though?” he asked, glancing over to the dining room table as Darcy shook her head.

“ _Pietro_.”

“I know…” he grumbled. “And this isn’t just absence making my heart grow fonder either.”

Darcy turned to face him, pressing her lips softly to his. “I know and that’s why I love you. Well. One of the reasons.”

Darcy took her legs off Pietro’s and slowly got to her feet.

He groaned and grabbed at her hand. “Don’t leave just because I’m being amorous…”

She chuckled and shook her head. “I’m not. I adore your amour, but I’ve got a couple of phone calls to make, just to make sure the ducks are in a row for the venue and stuff.  I’ll come cuddle with you after all that’s finished.”

Pietro agreed, and got to his feet as well, zipping back to the bedroom.

Darcy was halfway through her first phone call with the venue when she heard a commotion coming from that direction. She ducked back as soon as she’d finished the call laughing at what she found. “Are you alright?”

“Yes…” Pietro said, his arms on either side of the sliding closet door that was now off its tracks. With any other man, it would be surprising. With Pietro, it happened more often than one might think, due to his enhancement. He was, by nature, always in a hurry. “Small question. Your dress isn’t here is it?”

“No,” Darcy laughed. “That’s your suit in that garment bag if I’m mistaken. My dress is still being altered. Should have it back tomorrow, though. If you’re attempting to peek?”

He shot her a very tired look and shook his head. “You know its the opposite, _princeza_.”

* * *

 

**_V._ **

**_~The night before the wedding~_ **

* * *

 

Butterflies in her stomach, Darcy hung the dress on the shower curtain rod.  The steam from the shower fogged up her glasses, so she took them off, gazing at the pink blob that was her dress in pure adoration.

In less than twenty-four hours she’d be… well, she’d still be Darcy Lewis, because she was keeping her name.

But she’d be married to the only man who had ever made her give the institution a second thought.  She seriously thought at one point in her pre-Pietro life that she’d probably be happy not ever getting married. Just doing her thing until she couldn’t anymore.

But soon after she started dating Mr. Maximoff it started kind of making sense. She wanted the gesture. The finality. The bubbles, the party, and the dress.  Even if she didn’t want the diamond and the debt.

After making sure the gown wasn’t going to fall into the shower stream in the tub or off the hanger at all, she went back out into the living room, closing the door tightly behind her.

She had no sooner taken a seat on the couch than a blue blur zipped by her, followed closely by Vision, but not nearly as quickly.

As luck would have it, Pietro was headed out to the kitchen instead of back to the bedroom, but that didn’t stop Vision from tackling him to the floor all the same.

Darcy leaped up from her chair, only to have to choke back a laugh at the cyborg and the speedster, tangled up on the ground.

Pietro was a blur on the ground, squirming around until he finally pulled himself upright, wiping crumbs off his shirt and leveling a very judgmental glance at his sister’s other half. “It was my understanding that you didn’t eat, so I’m wondering why you just tackled my sandwich out of my hands?”

Vision, never losing his composure once, despite the ridiculousness of the situation, answered immediately. “I merely thought you were heading into the bathroom.”

Darcy covered her mouth as Pietro’s eyebrows ceased to be merely raised and damn near disappeared off the top of his forehead at Vision’s admission. “Um… fair enough, but my bathroom time is sacred alone time. I know you’re… human boundary-challenged, but--”

Vision sighed, rolling his eyes in a way that screamed ‘Wanda’, but Darcy wasn’t about to point that out. He tilted his head towards Darcy. “The dress is being steamed. It’s also my job to keep you from seeing it before the ceremony…”

“Ah,” Pietro replied, shifting awkwardly and continuing to wipe non-existent crumbs from his shirt. He glanced apologetically in Darcy’s direction. “I was unaware… I simply wanted to make a sandwich and take it over to my sister’s place because you don’t keep food in your kitchen. I haven’t been living at my place, so there’s nothing there.”

Vision frowned in confusion. “There’s food in--”

“Not enough,” Darcy and Pietro proclaimed in unison.

“Right…” Vision said. “Well. I apologize for the plight of your sandwich, but my intention was pure. So…”

“So make another sandwich and leave. I’ll see you both tomorrow…” Darcy walked past Pietro and scooped up the destroyed sandwich from the floor. “And sweep up the crumbs, please.”

Pietro zipped closer to press a close-lipped kiss to her lips. “Until tomorrow, _princeza_.”

* * *

 

_**VI** _

**_~The wedding day~_ **

* * *

 

“Darcy, are you there?”

A smile stretched across her lips unbidden. She couldn’t help it. She was happy. In love. Wearing a gorgeous dress. And now her fiance was here.

Albeit, on the other side of her dressing room door, back against the wood with his eyes closed so he wouldn’t see her in the dress.

“No, I escaped out the window in the bathroom,” she teased, inching her hand around the edge of the door to find his, also grasping.

She grinned harder when his warm hand enveloped hers. Squeezing.

“If you had any idea how scared I am of exactly that, you wouldn’t dare tease me.”

“Pietro. I would never. That window is much too small anyway.”

He chuckled. “You speak as if you have experience.”

“No, but I’ve walked around with my ass long enough to know it’s not fitting out that window.”

He squeezed her hand again. “Sorry. I know you didn’t want us to see each other today, but I couldn’t stand not talking to you. Missed you.”

“Dork,” she lobbed back. “I missed you too. But you know it’s not _me_ who didn’t want to see you. It’s your superstition.”

“Excuse me?” Pietro asked. “It’s not mine.”

“Well, it’s not mine!” Darcy shrilled. “If you knew how much work I put into keeping you from seeing the dress!”

“If you knew how much work I put into _not_ seeing it!”

Darcy let go of his hand and instead stepped out from behind the door. “You’re an idiot, Pietro Maximoff.”

“So are you,” he retorted, his hand still over his eyes.

Darcy reached up to grab said hand, tugging it down to her lips. “We’re a match made in heaven, then.”

He opened his eyes, casting them up to the ceiling for a moment before he gazed down at her.  “For an idiot, you make a breathtaking picture.”

She smiled, pressing one hand down the length of the dress. “You like it?”

“I love it.” His hand appeared beneath her chin, gently coaxing her eyes up to his. “I love you.”

Their first kiss that day wasn’t exactly their first as husband and wife, but Darcy wouldn’t have traded anything for that moment.

“I should have just let you see the dumb dress from the beginning,” she lamented. “I wasted a lot of time keeping it from you.”

“I think… we should look at it as a testament of what lengths each of us would go to, in order to make the other happy,” Pietro offered.

She giggled. “If that’s any indication of how we’ll act in the marriage, we’re going to be the happiest couple of idiots in the entire world.”

“I know, I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm back. <3


End file.
